The Last Doubt
by MaleeraLastSeerofSilicarya
Summary: Sevennella of Owlis, preferably called Sev, is the third girl to become a page in Tortall. She knows barely anything of the arts of fighting meaning that if she wins her shield she will wipe away all doubts that girls can't be knights.
1. Chapter 1

**A Raw Beginner**

"And you say this girl has no training what so ever and doesn't have to gift?" Lord Cylwyle, the training master, asked the king.

"Nothing but the few lessons the soldiers of her fief gave her," King Jonathon replied.

Lord Cylwyle and King Jonathon of Conte were sitting opposite each other in the training masters large office discussing the matters of letting another girl become a page. Behind the king two knights stood, listening intently. One was tall with brown hair and dreamy hazel eyes the other was short and stocky with violently violet eyes.

"Well, that's good isn't it?" the tall knight asked, "if she becomes a knight is will prove that a girl doesn't need magic or training before becoming a page to be a knight."

Cylwyle stroked his beard, "But if she doesn't become a knight?"

The tall knight puffed in indignation, "Are you saying you don't think a girl that has no training won't be able to become a knight? How many boys do you get that don't have any training?"

"No," Cylwyle said slowly, "I'm just saying that if she doesn't make it to knighthood then that will make people doubt if a regular noble girl, not one with extraordinary magic or training in the Yamani Islands, could really win her shield."

The tall women rolled her eyes, "I've seen those idiot boys that some nobles send. The girl would have thought about becoming a page more carefully then most of the boys, she'll know of the pressure she'll face if she gives up."

Cylwyle nodded looking thoughtful, "Perhaps."

"So you'll let her become a page then?" the king prompted Cylwyle.

Cywyle looked solemnly at the king and the two knights behind him, "I shall."

"And we'll be able to at least _see_ her?" the knight with violet eyes asked.

"Yes, but _only_ see her," Cylwyle warned, "if you help her in anyway that you would not a boy I shall hear about it and she will most certainly not be able to continue her training. Do you hear me Ladies Alanna and Keladry?"

"What about tips and pointers?" the tall knight asked.

Cylwyle pondered for a minute, "Nothing you wouldn't do for the boys," he said finally.

The two knights looked at each other, then nodded, "We won't," they promised.

"Good," Cylwyle said, "well, now that everything is settled I shall send her family a letter saying we are accepting the girl as a page."

"Excellent," the king exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "Alanna, Kel, I trust you have nothing more to say?"

"No probation?" the tall knight asked.

"No," Cylwyle said.

"I'm OK with it I guess then," the tall knight said

The shorter knight sighed, "It's as good as it's going to get"

"That's right lioness," Cylwyle said, "right then, I'm off to write this letter. Your Majesty," he bowed as he left the room.

The king stood up, "I'd better get a start on planning some of the festivals. I'll see you two lady knights later."

"Jon! Wait!," the Lioness called, What is her name?"

"Sevenella of Owlis,"

The lady knights nodded, "Nice name," the tall one commented.

They both bowed as the king left them.

"This is going to be great!" The taller one exclaimed.

"I hope so Kel," the Lioness said.

"Well," Kel sighed, "time to get on with our knightly duties."

The Lioness smiled, "Can't wait till they day when there'll be three lady knights."

"And hopefully more," Kel said.

Then the two knights walked out of the room.


	2. The Third Girl Page

**Third Girl Page**

_Dear Muiron and Elyza of Owlis,_

_After reading your letter concerning your 10 year old daughter, Sevenella, becoming a page I held council with his Majesty, King Jonathon of Conte, and the lady knights Alanna the Lioness and Keladry of Mindelan. It is decided that your daughter shall have the privilege of becoming a page without one year of probation. We will insure all of the needs for her quarters and bathing areas and guard them with magic to make sure none of the other pages may get in. Though she may be able to see the Lioness and Lady Keladry she may not ask them for anything they would not do for the boy pages. Please have Sevenella and her man-at-arms at the palace in four days time. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Ieniss Cylwyle, Training Master_

Sevenella of Owlis, preferably called Sev, anxiously watched her parents faces as they read the letter from Lord Cylwyle, the training master. They had seemed hesitant about her becoming a page ever since she'd mentioned it, but she knew that they supported her dreams and wishes.

"Well?" Sev demanded impatiently, "what's it say?"

Her mother, Elyza, handed her the letter. Sev read it slowly once, twice, three times. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, but along with it came uncertainty. She shivered and crossly told herself to remember the old argument. Although she was quiet and shy nothing could make her quit anything if enough people would know she had quit, and the whole kingdom would know if she quit. Sev also wasn't the most confident of people, but recently she had gone to the Golden Lake region and had hiked on foot for four days and then canoed for five living off of the bare minimum and pushing herself through the unknowns of the wilderness. During that trip she had found a new found confidence and a love of challenges and living it rough. More then anything Sev wanted to learn to protect herself and her kingdom.

"Do you want to go sweetie?" her mother asked, "it's not too late to say no if you don't want to start training."

"Of course I want to be a page!" Sev exclaimed, "I've always dreamed of it!"

"It will be hard," Sev's father, Muiron, warned, "and it's not all honor and glory. You've heard what Lady Keladry was telling the town when she came to look for more girl pages."

"I know, I know!" Sev groaned, "we've been through this a million times, but I like challenges, I like roughing it! I've always wanted to fight for my kingdom."

Sev's parents looked at each other.

"Then I guess we'll tell Seiry to prepare for the three day ride to Corus," Sev's mother sighed.

"YES!" Sev shouted with joy, jumping up and down, "Thank you! Thank you!"

She showered her parents with hugs and kisses, then skipped up to her room to being packing.

_I'm going to be the first girl page without having to disguise myself or be on probation,_ she thought happily, _and I'm going to prove that regular old noble girls can become knights!_

With exuberance Sev threw breeches, tunics, and riding boots into her old pack. Then, with a moments thought she opened her closet and pulled out a few of her dresses. _No sense in pretending that I am a boy, _she thought.

Once she was packed Sev skipped lightly down to the stables were her naughty little pony, Stormy, was kept.

"Guess what?" Sev whispered in Stormy's fuzzy ear, "I'm gonna be a page! We're going to Corus tomorrow!!!"

Stormy affectionately butted Sev's shoulder, chomping on the carrot he had just been given.

"It's going to be great," Sev murmured," All of my dreams will come true."

Sleepily she laid down in a corner stuffed with straw. She'd stay here for a bit, then go up to the house and get ready for bed. All of the excitement today had made her tired.

Against her plans Sev did fall asleep in Stormy's stall. She was woken up by Seiry who looked just as excited about going to Corus as Sev did. The soon-to-be page climbed up the stairs and to her room where she quickly washed and brushed her teeth. With a sigh she fell into bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	3. They Journey to Corus

**The Journey to Corus**

By sunrise the next morning Stormy and River, Seiry's horse, were saddled and loaded with their riders baggage, ready for the 3 day ride to Corus. Sev was so excited she could barely restrain herself from bouncing off the walls. Seiry also looked excited, but her parents and the serving folk looked worried. Sev knew why. She was the only child her parents had, her ma had fallen sick soon after Sev's birth and was unable to have any more children. If she was killed there would be no noble to take her place at Owlis. If she failed, Owlis's name would be scorned forever. She was _not_ going to fail!

The time had come to ride off. Sev faced her parents for their final good bye.

"Don't let those boys get to you Sev," her mother told her.

"I won't," Sev promised.

"Work hard at everything you do," her father said.

"I will," Sev replied.

"We love you," her mother said, starting to cry.

"I love you, too," Sev murmured.

Her mother swept her into a hug, and then kissed Sev on the cheek.

"Be strong," her father told her as she turned to mount Stormy.

"I will," Sev reassured him.

Gracefully Sev swung herself into Stormy's saddle, checking the saddle bags once she was up.

"Good bye, Sevenella," her mother cried.

"Bye," Sev called.

She turned to face the long dirt road, sheltered by the boughs of trees and lined with wild flowers.

"Ready to ride out, lass?" Seiry asked her.

Sev smiled at him, "Definitely."

Seiry nudged River to a walk, Sev brought Stormy behind him. They were on their way to the strangest, most unusual and abnormal city in the world.

The days of riding passed without mishap. They met no immortals or thieves or raiders, only merchants and travelers riding the quite road from Corus to Owlis. Seiry told Sev stories of the Lioness's adventures, her defeat of the King's cousin, the evil mage Duke Roger of Conte, how she spent years as a shaman of a Bazhir tribe, and how she fought for the Domain Jewel. He also told stories of Lady Keladry, her adventures on the Yamani Island's before she became a page and her clever battle tactics that saved countless lives. There was also Veralildaine Sarrasri, the wild mage. Her skills with animals and her wild magic saved Tortall and many, many other countries from the wrath of the immortals. It was also said that her presence had made the palace animals smarter. This made Sev even more excited to arrive at the palace.

On the third day of riding Sev and Seiry came to Corus, the outer parts were full of lively folk, selling assortments of food, garments, crafts, and everything else imaginable. Sev found it hard to turn away from all of the colorful shops, bursting with goods.

"I hear they let pages go to the city if they do all of their tasks well," Seiry smiled.

"Great merciful goddess!" Sev breathed, "I hope they'll let me go."

Seiry smiled more widely and led on. Soon the walls surrounding the royal palace could be seen.

"How big _is_ this place?" Sev gasped as they drew up to the gates.

"Big enough to fit several Owlis's, or so I've heard," Seiry chuckled at the girl's astonishment.

"Halt," a commanding voice ordered. A knight in mail armor had spoken, "What is your business here?"

"I am Seiry Oram and this is Sevenella of Owlis," Seiry said to the guard, " she is to be a page here."

"Come forward," the guard ordered, he opened the gates and let them pass.

Sev and Seiry began the ride up to the front doors of the palace. When they reached the steps a man took their horses and luggage. Then they were ushered in through the grand oak doors, down a large torch lit corridor, and down a staircase to the training masters office. With a deep breath Sev knocked on the grand doors.


	4. The Suprise

**The Surprise**

"Enter," a cool voice commanded.

Sev twisted the door knob and stepped inside the training masters large office. Right before her was a large, ornamentally carved desks and behind that was Lord Cylwyle. Sev couldn't help but stare in surprise at him. He looked like a lion, he had silvery hair tied back in a long horse tail and his beard framed his face and stood out, just like a lion's mane. Contrasting with the his hair was his light golden brown weather-beaten skin, reminding Sev of a perfectly toasted marshmallow, and contrasting even more were his eyes which were a solid light blue, like the sky on a crisp fall day.

"Sit," Cylwyle ordered.

Sev obeyed, Seiry took his place behind the great wooden chair.

"Sevennella of Owlis?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," Sev said repectfully, full of nervous energy.

"You are here to become a page and train for your shield? Are you not?" the training master inquired.

"Yes my lord," Sev replied, willing here voice not to shake.

"And are you aware of the challenges you will face during your training? You know that this is not soft work?"

"Of course my lord," Sev said.

The training master nodded approvingly.

"As a page you are expected to wait on a table during the evening meal, and you are expected to listen and take orders from noblemen. In the morning you will have your book lessons; mathematics, reading and writing, philosophy, history, and deportment. In the afternoon you shall learn the fighting arts; archery, fencing, use of a staff, wrestling, jousting, and so on.

"You will be a page until you are 14, at which time you will become a squire, _if _your masters think you're ready. If you become a squire a knight may chose to have you as their body squire. You shall run errands for them, tend to their belongings, and do everything they ask of you. You will have harder lessons, too.

"When you are 18 you will have to go through the Ordeal of Knighthood, if you make it through alive you will become a knight of Tortall. Not everyone survives, though.

"An older boy shall sponsor you during the first weeks, he shall show you around the castle and tell you how things are done. If you are obedient, hard working, and doing well in your classes you will be permitted to go to the city. If you are, however, disobedient, lazy, and failing your classes you shall have harsh punishments to make you learn you lesson. Do you understand, Sevennella?"

"Yes, my lord," was the answer.

"Good," Cylwyle said, "Now, when I dismiss you, you are to go and get the proper clothes of a page. Ashawn here," he pointed to a small dark skinned serving woman near the door," shall see to it that you find your way. You are dismissed."

Sev got up and bowed to Lord Cylwyle, then followed Ashawn out the door. The walk to the seamstresses seemed long, Sev couldn't wait to get her sponsor and start going through a pages daily life.

Once there, a woman measured Sev, then thrust some brightly colored clothes into her arms. All of it was very big. Sev, didn't worry about it though, she knew she'd grow into it soon. Happily Sev followed Ashawn to her room.

"Magic keys for mistress page," the serving woman murmured, handing Sev two keys, "one for the mistress's door, the other for her window shutters. Just whisper your name to have them open."

"Thank you," Sev told her.

"Watch yourself mistress," Ashawn whispered, looking around, "some here are not to be trusted."

Then she walked away. Sev looked after her, wondering if she meant the boys. Shrugging, Sev opened her door, the room was nice with a separate wash room and a good sized bed. The girl page took her new clothes and put them on. Oh how fine she looked.

Sev was unpacking her belongs when the bell for dinner rang. She jumped up in surprise, then shook her head at her jumpiness. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"So you're the new page," an arrogant voice floated out of the shadows in the hall.

Sev looked around to see who was speaking, "Yes, I am."

"I've heard you haven't had any training." the voice seemed to sneer.

"So?" Sev retorted, this must be the kind of idiot girl hater that Lady Keladry had talked about, "lots of pages who come here don't have much training."

"More then you, I'm sure."

Sev gritted her teeth in anger.

"So what makes you so sure you can catch up with everyone else and win your shield?"

Sev was about to reply when the rest of the doors in the pages wing opened.

Whispers filled the hall as the boys looked her over. Sev felt herself turning red. Then she felt someone come up beside her.

"Hello, new page," it was the arrogant voice.

Sev turned around, then gasped. Behind her was a page, a page with pure white skin, snow white shoulder length hair, and shockingly pink eyes. But the fact that the page was an albino wasn't what made Sev gasp, it was the fact that the page was a girl.


	5. The Others

I'm real sorry about not updating this sooner. I've been real busy with school and stuff. My band teacher thinks that ten pieces of music is not enough, and I've go to practice all of that and then viola, and on top of all my homework, then other stuff. Anyways, enough excuses, here's the fifth chapter of Sev's story. I hope everyone likes it.

**The Others**

"Hey, you! Cursed albino girl!" a loud, but shaky voice called from the crowd of pages, "leave the new page alone."

The albino girl spun around with a hiss and stalked up to the boy that had called her. He had light brown hair, a small freckled nose, and green eyes that were full of kindness, and at the moment fear. He and the other boys shrank back when the girl neared them. Sev knew that albinos were thought of as evil and unlucky omens throughout Tortall and most other lands.

The girl gave him the scariest look Sev had ever seen cross someone's face and held up a hand shimmering with her magical white colored gift.

"Call me that one more time and I'll make sure that all of Tortall knows how you ran screaming out of the castle because you were scared of a girl!"

The boy narrowed his eyes but did not speak.

The albino turned back to Sev and smiled, "I'm sure we'll become _great_ friends."

"Yeah, that's right," Sev snarled, "a few minutes ago you seemed to only want to taunt me about never getting my shield. I'm sure that is exactly what would make you such a great friend! Taunting others about never getting their shields."

Sev was shaking in anger as the albino girl's smile turned to a sneer. She thought all girls who wanted to become a page would support all other girls who wanted to, too.

"Very well," the albino spat, "you've lost your first and only friend. This lot is so stupid and anti-girl that they'll never want to be your friend!"

Then she stalked off.

"When did she come?!" Sev burst out, half to herself, "No one told me there was another girl training to be a page, let alone a stuck up albino!"

"She only got here yesterday," a boy with striking red hair said.

"But she acts as if she's the king of the castle," scowled a tall boy with long stringy dark brown hair.

"She just thinks she can get the better of us because she's an albino and we're all scared of her," a small boy with watery blue eyes put in.

"We're not scared of her!" a stocky, muscular Bazhir boy exclaimed.

Sev watched the boys, anger turning into amusement, "Then why were you backing away from her?"

"Have you seen how powerful her gift is?!" the boy with red hair asked, "it's almost as powerful as Lady Alanna's!"

"Well, maybe if you don't show how scared you are then she'll stop trying to scare you." Sev said wisely.

"She's a demon," the small boy whispered.

"She's just an idiot who thinks she can get away with scaring you guys into submission," Sev snapped.

"Well said new page!" a new voice said.

Sev spun around. A tall boy with short, dark brown hair, big thoughtful brown eyes, and a large smiling face was walking down the corridor toward the boys and Sev.

"So, has albino creep been stirring things up here?" the new boy asked cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah," Sev said.

"Don't take anything she says to heart," the boy advised, "and don't let her scare you. She's just a big old creep."

"I was kind of figuring that out myself," Sev replied wryly.

"So I see," the boy grinned, "I think you'll be better liked here then she is. Most of the teachers can't stand her either."

Sev grinned.

Then the boy looked over the other pages, "With all of the trouble albino creeps been causing I'm betting she hasn't got a sponsor yet?"

"No," was the reply.

"Okay then," the boy said cheerfully, "introduce yourselves and then we can choose a sponsor for her."

"I'm Gemerric of Erig," the boy with red hair said, "but you can call me Gem."

"Bander of Old Cape," said the boy with long, stringy brown hair, still scowling.

"Zandiran of Dead River," the Bazhir boy looked coldly at Sev.

"Durick of Hanovrian," the samll boy with watery eyes squeaked.

"I'm Andre of Roaring Falls," the boy who had called the albino girl away from Sev said.

"And I'm Connerin, or Con, of Bellon Bay," the boy who had come late grinned. "And who might you be?"

"Sevenella of Owlis, but just call me Sev," Sev told them.

"Welcome to the palace Sev" Con said, "Now, who wants to sponsor her?"

Three hands went up. They were Andre's, Gem's, and Zandiran's.

"Anyone you want in particular?" Con asked, "you can choose, they won't be offended."

Zan rolled his eyes at that.

_Note to self_, Sev thought, _not Zandiran._

"Um," Sev thought, "Uh, whoever you think would be best."

"Hm," Con pondered, "difficult choice really. Well, I'd best give you Andre, I think you'll like him, and he's never been a sponsor. It will be a good experience for him."

"Hi," Andre said.

"Hello," Sev said back, then she remembered the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since she'd met the albino page, "What's the albino girl's name?"

The boys narrowed their eyes.

"Jaquayie of Mountain's Point," Andre said.

Sev nodded.

Andre shook his head, "Right, I'm supposed to show you how it's done around here, and standing around before dinner is not one way it's done. So if you'll follow me please."

He lead her out of a door, down a flight of stair, and then another, then through a corridor. They finally came out to a large doorway where delicious smells were wafting from. As they walked through the doors Sev was thinking happily, _I'm here, I'm finally a page._


End file.
